MIA
by Immortal Drake
Summary: When Spyro saved the world, he used a lot of energy, what he didn't know is that all of this energy created a connection to another world. In our world, an A-10 Thunderbolt II is sent to investigate an anomaly, long story short, it is sucked into the Dragon Realms and becomes a dragon. What will he do now that he is some kind of mythical creature? *rated T for violence/language*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone, Immortal Drake here, I've got a new story, MIA. I had read this rather cool story, Lost Contact by UNSC Inferno, and it inspired me to write a story with a similar concept, if you're wondering why I suggest you go read that story, it is really cool in my opnion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, and also any humans that resemble anyone living or dead that is not intentional, humans won't really feature in this story other than to help set it up.**

**Without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy.**

MIA

By: Immortal Drake

The Dragon Realms, a peaceful land racked by war. This is the homeland of the dragons, their power unmatched by any other race in their world. It took one of their own turning to a dark power to bring them to their knees.

This war had been waged by Malefor, the Dark Master and legendary purple dragon, for many centuries, through his generals Gaul and Cynder. When the next purple dragon, Spyro, defeated and saved Cynder from Malefor's corruption, it began a series of events that would free Malefor from captivity and lead to a confrontation between Spyro, Cynder, and Malefor at the core of their world.

It was now that the two heroes were straining to defeat the evil dragon. Unleashing their full power in the form of a beam of purple energy, the fury attack. Malefor had launched his own fury attack at the two dragons, the three beams colliding with a bright flash.

With Malefor's power gathered at the core, it seemed that the purple dragon and black dragoness would not save their world after all.

Realizing this fact, Spyro nearly slipped into despair, but then he thought about Cynder, and that if he failed here, not only would he die, but she would as well. He could not let that happen, and with that realization a fury overtook him, giving him power. Surging forward, Spyro's and Cynder's beams collided with Malefor, sending the evil purple dragon flying backward, nearly colliding with the purple crystal that was the core.

Thinking that they couldn't beat him after all, Spyro could only gape as he saw five dragon spirits suddenly rise and surround Malefor. With a bright light, Malefor was sealed screaming into the core.

The two dragons landed, watching as the cavernous are around the core shook as the world died, falling apart at the seams as rocks fell into the molten magma below.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Spyro," Cynder said to the purple dragon, Spyro turning to the dragoness he cared for.

"It's not your fault, we couldn't have known this would happen," he said, trying to comfort her.

Cynder then turned around, spreading her wings, "Come on, let's just go, we can find somewhere," she said desperately, looking at Spyro.

"Where," Spyro replied, "the world is falling apart, I think I can stop it, I think I'm meant to," after a little thought, he continued, "Go on Cynder, get out while you can."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Cynder responded stubbornly, turning back around and stamping a front foot.

Spyro only nodded in affirmation and he closed his eyes.

"_When a dragon dies, their spirit never truly leaves this world, we become one with nature, giving life back to where it once came_,' the Chronicler's words echoed in Spyro's head, and something clicked.

Opening his eyes, they were now glowing white, the radiance spreading to his body as he released his power, trying to repair the damage done.

He could feel it, the world was starting to repair itself, the pieces were being surrounded in an orb of energy, and then being pulled together. Spyro then felt a tug in his gut, which only became more insistent as he continued, he didn't have enough energy, and now he was using his own life force to repair the world. This realization didn't bother the purple dragon much, he knew that he ran the risk of dying to pull this off, and if it meant saving the world and Cynder, then he was ready to pay the price.

'_Young dragon_,' rumbled a voice in his head, '_We have seen your valor_,_ saving the world from the Dark Master_, _and are willing to pay the ultimate _price, you, _who have only begun to live_, _will be given the chance to live that life to the fullest_, _take this gift and use it_.'

When the voice stopped, Spyro felt a rush of energy fill his body, more than enough to save the world and live to see it.

What he didn't know was that this energy would connect their world with another, one that was very different.

* * *

Lieutenant Marcus Greene walked out to the hangar, prepped for his mission. He had been serving in Iraq for a couple months now as an A-10 pilot. The A-10 had to be his favorite aircraft, with two turbofan engines generating over 9000lbs of thrust, carrying enough firepower to take out a column of tanks, and being tough enough to get home even with one engine taken out, the A-10, better known as the Warthog, was probably as close to a flying tank as it got.

He thought back to his briefing, the science techs at base had detected a strange disturbance out in the desert, and he had been chosen along with his plane to go and check it out.

Climbing into the cockpit as the technicians finished making the final checks, Greene was given the go-ahead. Being towed out onto the runway by a maintenance vehicle, Greene went through the mental checklist, checking and then double-checking and finding everything in order. Greene was given the green light, and revved the twin engines on his plane, the roar comforting him and sending adrenaline through his veins at the same time. Taxiing a short distance, the A-10 lifted off the runway and into the sky.

"ETA to the object is three minutes and counting," Marcus' radio crackled as he flew over the desert terrain, "You should be able to see it anytime now."

"Roger, keeping an eye on the ground, Templar-1 out," Marcus replied, his goggled eyes scanning the ground below for anything unusual.

The A-10 had been fitted with a generalized arsenal for this mission, the two outermost wing pylons carried Maverick air-to-surface missiles, the remaining wing pylons carried Sidewinder air-to-air missiles. The pylons on the fuselage carried two LDGP mk.82 500-lb bombs, the starboard pylon carrying a laser guidance pod. The GAU-8/A 30mm cannon mounted in the aircraft's nose was loaded with standard armor-piercing incendiary rounds.

All that Marcus could see was the vast flat desert down below, even though he should see it by now. Looking forward, something flashed down below, doing a double-take, Marcus checked again to make sure he wasn't seeing anything.

What he saw looked like a big, glowing, cloud, with a purple haze surrounding it. "Uh, home base," he said uncertainly into his radio.

"Go ahead Templar-1," came the response.

"I think I see the anomaly, and it's a big, glowing cloud," he stated, his voice betraying his disbelief.

"Templar-1, can you repeat that," sounded the incredulous voice of the comms controller back at base.

"I repeat, I am seeing a big, purple, glowing cloud," Marcus repeated as he went to take a pass over the cloud.

"You know your orders, see if it responds to something," answered the controller.

"Roger," Marcus replied, flipping the arming switch for the cannon. Swinging the aircraft around, Marcus brought the cannon to bear on the cloud, releasing a short burst into the haze. There was no reaction to the rounds from the cloud, Marcus couldn't even see the impacts on the sands the rounds should have made.

"I see no reaction from here, what's the readings say back home," Marcus asked.

"The anomaly is reacting," the technician answered, "We are seeing it take on a shape similar to a singularity, it is rotating."

As soon as the reply finished, Marcus felt a tug on his aircraft, "Holy shit, it's got me," he cried into his radio, "trying to pull away."

No matter how much the lieutenant throttled up the engines on the A-10, it could not pull away, it was now achieving something the Warthog was not designed to do, hover, as the cloud started pulling at them. Looking below, he could see sand being sucked into the whirlwind.

"It's no use, I'm bailing out," Marcus yelled into the radio, reaching down to the lever and pulling it, the cockpit canopy being blown away with an explosion and the seat launching after it. Once free from its control, the A-10 started somersaulting and whirling through the air, and into the cloud, where it disappeared with a flash.

And as soon as it had, the cloud itself disappeared, to the astonishment of Marcus.

* * *

**Weapon Systems: Online**

**Radar: Online**

**Laser Guidance Systems: Online**

**Engines: Online**

**Activating Cameras**

The A-10's cameras stuttered into activation, surprisingly, only one angle was available. A pain shot through his systems.

'_Ugh, my head_,' he thought, '_Wait, I can think_!'

At this thought, he had another, '_I_, _can feel_,_ what is going on here_.'

Turning his cameras, the A-10 looked to see himself in a forest, which didn't make sense, he had been flying over the Iraq desert last her remembered. '_Wait_, _I can remember_,_ what happened_,' he mentally asked himself. Turning his cameras more, he looked to find a fuselage not his own.

It was big and bulky, the same tan color he had been painted to serve in Iraq, matching the color of the sand quite well. He also appeared to be more machine than organic, and saw that he had kept his engines, which sat on his back while slightly behind two strange appendages that looked like they may be wings. Marked on his side was the acronym for the USAF. Behind this a tail extended, the same color as the rest of him. He now had four legs, each ending in paws that each had four digits with claws on the ends.

'_If I didn't know better_, _I would say I am a dragon_,' he thought, then looking over himself, '_Also_,_ how am I a male_?'

He reasoned that he wasn't going to get any answers as to what had happened to him, he decided that to do that he needed to get up and move.

Drawing his left legs under him, the A-10 then rolled onto his belly. Pushing upward, he unsteadily got to his feet. Looking around for the first time, he found just how much a strange place he had landed in. The trees towered over him, making him feel very small, and not only that, they had to be the strangest trees he had ever seen. With no branches down on the lower levels, the trees were bare bark until high above the A-10's head.

Looking back down on the ground, the A-10 found large mushrooms that also were bigger than him, '_Just how small did I get_,' he couldn't help thinking.

Shaking the thought away, the A-10 decided to try walking. Bringing a foot forward, he slipped and fell onto his belly again. Muttering curses under his breath, the A-10 hauled himself up again. The second try went smoother, in that he got a step out of each foot before falling onto his new snout. "Dammit, dammit dammit dammit," he muttered as he picked himself up again.

After another two tries, he seemed to have the hang of walking, only wobbling every so often, but he had only fallen once more, to his relief. It was then he picked up what sounded like a river nearby, and immediately turned toward it.

After walking for about two minutes by his mission clock, the A-10 reached the river in question. It was really more of a creek but he wasn't in the mood to debate with himself. Walking cautiously up to the edge, careful not to slip in the mud, the A-10 looked at his face.

'_Well_, _it's decided_, _I'm a dragon_,' he thought.

His head had a slightly square snout, filled with metal teeth, and he thought he could glimpse the edge of one of his cannon's barrels if he looked hard enough. '_At least I'm well prepped_,' he thought to himself. his head also sported conical horns that had a spiral pattern winding around them. What really caught his attention were his eyes, they were a bright blue-green color, the color of his HUD his pilot would see. He thought back to the memories of the missions he had been through, blasting targets in Iraq, it had been rather fun, a smile crossing his features as he did, but it had also been to protect those in the USA from those that would do them harm.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a faint scream to his left. Without thinking, the A-10 spread his wings and leapt into the air, his turbofans roaring to life.

Breaking the canopy of the leaves, the A-10 searched around for the source of the scream, his head and cameras scanning back and forth with the acuity of a hawk.

Slightly to his left he heard the scream again.

**Combat Mode: Active**

**Safeties: Off**

A HUD appeared before the A-10's cameras, displaying various things such as his altitude and various other things, including amounts of ammunition. The A-10 felt the cannon in his mouth shift forward, nearly poking through his teeth as he opened his mouth to compensate. Panels opened on his chest and shoulders, revealing the Maverick and Sidewinder missiles respectively. Panels on his sides opened as well to reveal his bombs, which extended on small racks.

Coming down through the canopy again, the A-10 found a strange scene; it looked like two other dragons, one pink and the other red, were being cornered at the bottom of one of the trees by what seemed to be apes.

That mattered not as he heard the scream again, it seemed to come from the pink dragon, and sounded like a female. This was in response to one of the apes lunging forward.

The A-10 was not going to let this happen, and swooped down in a pass that had him collide with the ape from the side. The primate was knocked silly and fell to the ground, his compatriots staring at the A-10 like he was a UFO, which to them he guessed he was.

Coming around for another pass, the A-10 revved his cannon. Immediately it fired, the rounds firing off so fast it sounded like a deadly buzz rather than individual shots, the smoke trailing behind him. Large explosions of dirt marked where the 30mm bullets impacted with enough force to disable a main battle tank. Any of the apes caught in it sent up blasts of red mist as they were hit.

Seeing that the apes weren't entirely obliterated yet, the A-10 came around. Locking his laser sight on the middle of the group, which had rallied around a much bigger ape, the A-10 fired a Maverick. The missile slid out of its pod with a _hiss_ and a blast of fire. The apes had no time to escape as the missile landed directly on the lead ape, exploding and vaporizing the apes in one shot.

His work done, the A-10 decided to check on the two dragons.

**A/N: Well, what do you think, again, the humans and Iraq is just for story purposes. Well, see you all next time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, Immortal Drake and I am alive, home internet's been out for about a week at least, and now I have an opportunity to upload. Anway, here's the next chapter of MIA, hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue. And without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy!**

The A-10 came to a quick landing some feet from the two dragons, his Combat Mode deactivating. Upon contact with the ground he remembered he didn't have wheels anymore and quickly trotted as his engines powered down and his wings folded.

Now that he was no longer in Combat Mode, his cannon retracted to its former position, his missile doors closing, and his bomb racks withdrawing into his body, the panels hiding their existence once more.

Coming to a stop after a slightly embarrassing slip in some liquefied ape, the A-10 took a look at his new compatriots.

The red dragon was slightly smaller than the A-10, standing a half-head shorter and being nearly half his size in bulk. The dragon had yellow horns which curved upward from his head, and his underbelly was a similar bright yellow, his wing arms a similar bright yellow with the fingers, the membranes were red like his scales. The other dragon also had yellow spikes that seemed to run down his head and to his back. Judging by the dragon's physique the A-10 guessed he was looking at a male.

The red dragon seemed to be trying to protect the pink dragon, who the A-10 guessed was female by her slighter musculature. She not only had pink scales, but also a purple row of spikes similar to the red's ran down her own head. The A-10 could see a pale underbelly whenever she tried to peek around her friend, as well as pale horns of a similar color that curled rather oddly, and a gold necklace that had a ruby in the shape of a heart on a pendant around her neck. Her blue eyes looked at him with more curiosity than fear.

"Just who or what are you," the red dragon demanded of the A-10, confirming his guess that the red dragon was indeed male.

"I would think I'm the one who saved your lives," the A-10 replied.

"Why, just so you could rob us instead," the red dragon retorted angrily.

Resisting a newfound urge to smack himself in the face, the A-10 answered, "Then why would I go through the trouble of killing those apes or whatever they were, why not let them kill you and then just kill them?"

"He has a point Flame," the pink dragon, or dragoness he guessed the term was, piped up from her spot behind her companion.

"Ember," the red dragon, Flame, snapped back, shushing the dragoness, who immediately went back to hiding behind him.

The A-10 snorted, getting the red's attention, "That's no way to talk to a girl, all I want is to ask some questions," he stated.

Seeming slightly ashamed at being chastised, the red dragon answered, "What is it you want to know?"

"First, I want to know where I am, and how I got here, second, I want to know what it's going to take to get back home," the A-10 rattled off in quick succession.

"You're in the South Avalar Forest, a few minutes away from the fringe, south of Warfang," Ember answered, surprising both males as she came out from behind Flame, seeming nonplussed by the dragon before her. "As to how you got here, could you give us some details?" she continued.

The A-10 was now at a loss, could he trust them with his story, it certainly didn't sound believable if he thought about it. He decided a half-truth was the way to go, "Back home, my country was fighting a war, and I was separated from my—partner," he said hesitantly, "We were sent to investigate a strange anomaly, we tried to get it to respond, and it sucked me in, I don't know what happened after that."

"So, you're a soldier?" Flame asked, to a nod from the A-10.

"What's your name?" Ember asked after.

Again at a loss, the A-10 found that he had not thought up a name for himself, thinking back, he figured it out, "Templar," he responded.

"Templar?" Flame responded, raising an eye ridge.

"That's rather, strange," Ember said slowly. The A-10, now self-dubbed Templar, was happy, it was his call sign before he became a dragon, and it seemed fitting now.

"It was an ancient order of knights that protected others back home," Templar explained.

"Wow, cool," Ember said, Flame nodded in agreement.

"Now comes the question, what are you two doing out here?" Templar asked the two dragons before him.

"We were actually heading to Warfang when those lousy apes jumped us, thinking to rob us or kidnap us for ransom," Flame explained.

"If you hadn't come when you did, I don't want to think about what could have happened," Ember said with a small shudder.

"Why were you going to Warfang," Templar asked them.

"Training," Flame explained, "The Guardians are accepting students at the Temple since the war was over a few weeks ago."

"Then why walk when you can obviously fly," Templar questioned.

"I wanted to see the forest, I heard it was one of the most beautiful places in the world," Ember admitted sheepishly.

"Mind if I go with you, the Guardians sound like they might know what happened to me," Templar asked. Flame looked at Ember; the two shared a conversation of glances that Templar couldn't read.

"Sure you can come with us, we'll be glad for the company," Ember said cheerfully. Flame nodded in agreement. With that said, the trio walked off towards the north, avoiding the scene of carnage that remained of the apes.

Upon leaving the fringe of the forest, Templar immediately activated the zoom function on his cameras, focusing in on the North. He did notice the edge of a stone wall up ahead, but a hill blocked his vision from the ground. He would have flown upward to get a better look, but he didn't want to leave the two dragons alone.

During their walk, Templar had learned that Flame and Ember had come from the same village, and had grown up as best friends. Their parents weren't as well off as some, but they were able to provide for their children and make sure they grew up right as far as Templar could see. It was a pooling of their parents' resources that got them the supplies they needed to attend the Temple's academy, and it was waiting for them there. It didn't make sense to Templar until it was explained to him that while tuition was free, the money from the supplies went into maintaining the city itself. It was also then that Templar learned that the dragons used common gems as currency, and that they also used special crystals to power their abilities.

After cresting the hill that had blocked his view earlier, Templar got a full look at Warfang. It was much more impressive than anything on Earth could have possibly been. The stone wall towered over the surrounding landscape, and the buildings that could be seen over it comprised the most beautiful stone towers that the plane-turned-dragon had ever seen.

"Impressive huh," Flame asked, drawing Templar out of his reverie.

"Yeah, it's amazing," he replied.

As they got closer, Templar decided to do a weapons check, and it seemed that with a thought, he got a display of his current loadout:

**GAU-8: 1,350/1,350**

**Sidewinder: 4/4**

**Maverick: 4/4**

**LDGP mk82: 2/2**

'_That makes no sense_,_ I expended at least 50 rounds from the cannon and one of my Mavericks_,' he thought in confusion, '_it_ _must be the magic they told me about_,' he concluded.

He only came out of his reverie when he noticed they had come under the walls, the sun in its place overhead had been eclipsed by the wall. The gates themselves were nearly as big as the walls, and made of what looked like solid wood with metal bands riveted in place. In reflex Templar analyzed the gate and determined that even in his current state he could probably blow it open on his own.

"Halt," called out a voice, and Templar turned to see an armored dragon gliding down towards them from the wall. The dragon's armor glinted like steel, with grey plates covering his neck and chest, as well as the rest of his torso as Templar could see, as well as his legs and tail. The helmet however did not cover the dragon's face, revealing his scales to be a dull brown color, and his eyes to be the color of amber, with four horns the color of steel like his armor spread like a frill behind his head.

The trio stopped as the dragon landed in front of them, "State your names and business," he said.

"I'm Flame, this is Ember and Templar," Flame explained, "We're here for training at the Temple."

The sentry's face betrayed his suspicion, glancing between the three dragons for what seemed like an uncomfortably long time, until finally he relented, "Alright, don't cause any trouble," he said, the statement mostly pointed towards Templar.

At that, the sentry called for the gates to be opened, the great constructs swinging outward with a groan. At a motion from Flame, the trio walked into Warfang's lowest level.

Templar was awed at the bustle of the city around them, dragons of various colors and ages went about their day whether it was haggling with street vendors or simply talking with friends. He even spotted what looked like anthropomorphic moles and felines walking and doing business among the dragons. "Come on, the Temple is in the center of the city, near the spires," Flame said as he ushered them out of the marketplace.

Even as the trio walked through the streets towards the Temple, Templar's cameras remained on a swivel, taking in as many sights as possible.

A sound from an alley drew his attention, and he stopped and turned his head towards it. "What is it Templar," Ember asked.

"I don't know," he replied, another sound from it raised his curiosity, it sounded like a scuffle, "I'm going to check it out," he said.

With that, the other two waited while the A-10 walked into the alley. It was slightly dim in there, with random pieces of trash scattered about, which was not unlike the streets in the lowest level he had seen. The two buildings on either side also towered over the alley, looking like they prevented any dragons from flying.

Another _crash_ sounded from farther down in the alley, and Templar picked up his pace. What he found was three green dragons; one was about his height with dark green scales and two big black horns that curled from the back of his skull around parallel to his muzzle, another was half a head shorter than Templar with lime green scales and eight small tan horns that framed their head, and another that seemed even in height with the second with scales of a medium green and four earth brown horns, two bigger and extending from the back of their skull while the other two were smaller and lower down, nearly parallel with their jaw. Templar couldn't make out any other details as the other three were facing something near the wall of the alley, and their bigger compatriot blocked a lot of the scene.

"We told you what would happen if you came into our territory again whelp," said one of the green dragons, his voice said with anger, and what sounded like eagerness, Templar didn't like the sound of it. There was what sounded like frightened muttering, but this was drowned out by malicious laughter and the three dragons closed in on their target.

This was when Templar decided to intervene, revving his engines and baring his teeth, the sound much louder and deeper than a regular growl.

This got the attention of the three apparent bullies. The trio turned to face Templar, the light reflecting off of his metal hide. The larger dragon was on Templar's right, the lime green dragon directly in front, and the medium green dragon to Templar's left. "What do we have here," the middle dragon said, revealed to have a white underbelly with his lime scales, and a pair of eyes the same color as his scales glinted with malicious cunning.

"Looks like some fresh meat to me," drawled the bigger dragon of the three, his eyes as black as ink; however they were blank in expression, his face similarly flat. His underbelly was revealed to be an earthy brown.

"Fresh meat, yeah," snickered the other dragon, his own tan eyes flicking back and forth around the alley. His underbelly was a deep green like pine needles.

"You shouldn't have come here newbie, this is our territory," the middle dragon, likely the leader, said to Templar, an unfriendly smile crossing his face.

"My business is my own, who else is back there," Templar snapped, his own face becoming a mask of irritation.

"Doesn't matter, we'll get to her when we're done with you," the third dragon rattled out before his leader glared at him before turning back to the A-10. At that moment, Templar saw a head poke out from behind a small pile of trash behind the bullies, covered in white scales, but he was unable to determine more details as whoever it was pulled their head back just as quickly.

"I'd like to see you try," Templar challenged. At this the bully to his left snarled and rushed him. Templar made no move to defend himself as the other dragon reached him, his paw clenched into a fist.

_Clang_

The other dragon's fist connected with Templar's head, and Templar's head snapped to the side, but otherwise was unharmed, not even a dent to show for it.

"Ow owowowow," the dragon exclaimed as he shook his paw to get rid of the pain, hobbling backward on three legs.

"What, get him," the leader said, turning to his bigger comrade and motioning him to attack. The dark green dragon nodded slowly and lumbered forward.

Templar charged as well, his feet making _clank_ noises as they met the ground.

The two dragons met with a _thunk_, their paws coming forward and grabbing the other's, resulting in a wrestling match, both combatants trying to overpower each other.

To Templar's surprise, the other dragon was matching him in strength. He revved his engines again, the turbofans escalating to a roar that resounded from the alley. With the extra force, Templar was able to push his opponent forward, his claws scraping long scratches into the stone surface of the alley. Pushing him back a few feet, Templar pushed upward with his back legs and lifted the green dragon into the air.

Shutting down his engines, Templar twisted his opponent so that he landed on the other dragon. All of the air was knocked out of him with a loud, "Oof."

Stepping off of his opponent, Templar faced the leader, who was putting on a brave face while the A-10 could see his legs shaking.

"What are you," the leader half-snarled half-asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Templar answered flatly, deciding to activate his cannon, the barrels sliding into position and arming with a _cli-clack_.

"You're on your own Faust," the lime-green dragon yelped, turning and fleeing down the opposite way of the alley.

Faust, apparently the leader, snarled again, "This isn't over, for either of you," he growled to Templar, sending a glare behind the trash pile before running after his comrade.

Templar let the dark green dragon up, the bully fleeing after his friends, and the A-10 decided to look behind the trash pile for what the bullies were after.

What he saw made him immediately deactivate his cannon. It was a dragoness covered in white scales that shimmered like snow, just shorter than Ember by an inch or two. She had a light grey underbelly and five horns that pointed in five different directions behind her head that were a dark grey color, her claws the same color as her horns. Her tail tapered to a long whip-like end, and when Templar looked at her face he could see her staring fearfully back out of ice-blue orbs.

Relaxing his stance, Templar tried to reassure her, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"O—okay," she said hesitantly, her quiet voice barely audible. A noise from behind Templar made him spin around to face it, only to be surprised to see Flame and Ember running into the alley with a sentry dragon behind them.

"Templar, are you alright," Ember called out as the group reached him.

"We heard a strange noise and thought you were in trouble," Flame explained, coming to a halt beside Ember.

"I'm fine, and it was some thugs trying to hurt her," Templar said with a motion to the strange dragoness.

"Are you alright miss," the sentry asked the dragoness.

"Y—yes, I'm alright," she stammered again.

"And where is your home," the sentry questioned.

"I'm being trained at the Temple," she answered.

"We're heading that way, we can take her there, if you don't mind," Ember said to the sentry and then to the strange dragoness.

The white dragoness paused and looked between the trio, first to Ember, then Flame, and then resting on Templar. "Um, sure, I'll go with you," she said finally.

"Alright, we'll be on our way then," Flame said to the sentry, the group leaving the alley and returning to their journey to the Temple.

**A/N: Well, another chapter done, and have a Merry Christmas! See you all next time!**


End file.
